Rise Princess
by NataliaLea
Summary: A forgotten royal family in the wizarding world and a prophecy could most likely change the lives of everyone especially Hermione and Draco.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Revised

Disclaimer; JKRowlings not mine except for the plot.

* * *

><p>"Hermione darling please be careful and please write to us often okay?" Hermione nodded and gave her mum a tight hug. Although she was excited to be starting her schooling year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry she was also going to miss her parents very much.<p>

"Elizabeth the train is going to leave soon and I still need to say goodbye to my darling princess! Come here Hermione before your mother drenches you with her tears." Hermione looked up and could see her mother was about to cry so she gave her another tight hug and turned towards her father with a big smile.

"Dad don't make fun of mum if she's crying and you're not it means she loves me more!" With her hands on her hips and telling her father off. Elizabeth starting giggling at her daughters brave front and smoothed her hair down and gave her a small kiss to her cheeks. She whispered into her daughters ear quietly so her father couldn't hear.

"He will be crying like a little baby as soon as we get home and demanding to bring you back home."

Hermione giggled and ran towards her father and gave him a hug. She was going to miss her parents jesting at one and another.

After saying goodbye to her parents she pushed her trolley towards the train and got in. She was extremely excited but this would be the first time she would be away from her parents and she looked out of her window compartment and spotted her parents and waved tearfully at them. And slowly the train moved along and soon the train station was nowhere to be seen.

She sat down in the empty compartment alone and had no idea what to do. She picked up her diary from her bag and went through the photos inside of it she smiled at them and closed it back up and placed it back in her bag.

She was happy her parents allowed her to come to this school because back at home she was never left alone always an attendant or one of the houseworkers was always there keeping an eye on her. So she was quite surprised after their parents spoke with Dumbledore and asked her what she thought about it and if it sounded like somewhere where she would like to go. With a bright smile she had nodded and spoke of how amazing everything sounded and that she would love to go there. Her parents couldn't say no to the excitement shining through their daughters eyes and allowed her to attend the boarding school.

Her memories were broken when there was a knock on her compartment door before someone walked in. It was a girl with dark hair tied up into a pony tail with a white bow on top she was very pretty Hermione thought and she looked vaguely familiar although couldn't remember who she resembled.

"Hello my name is Pansy. I hope it's okay if I stayed in here through the rest of the train ride?" She smiled pleasantly and Hermione was happy she was going to make her first new friend.

"Please do sit and my name is Hermione. Are you also a first year?"

"Thank you and yes I am and quite excited too. I've always been interested in potions so I'm more than happy. What is your favourite subject? "

Hermione thought for a few seconds about the subjects that was written in the Hogwarts A History and all of them seemed so interesting but her interest lay in numbers and codes.

"I love numbers and cracking codes so I would say Arithmancy and Ancient Runes."

"My mother also loves those subjects although they are quite difficult you must be quite smart?"

Hermione blushed and shook her head "No my parent's push me a bit so I've adapted the habit to love harder things in life to try and please them."

"Maybe that's something we have we in common our pushy parents but I still love them. I'm going to miss their constant nagging this year."

Both girls laughed at that and Hermione agreed.

"Oh and have you thought about what house you would like to be placed in?"

"No not really all seem very nice. Have you?"

"Yes, I really want to be placed in Slytherin, both my parents were in that house so its kind of expected of me to get in."

Both girls chatted throughout the train ride about everything till they arrived where they both had changed into their black robes and uniform with no colour as to indicating what house they were going to be in.

"First years please follow me in a neat single filed line." Professor McGonagall voiced loudly and every first year cordially followed her instructions.

"I'm scared now what if the house I'm placed in doesn't like me?"

"Hermione stop worrying it will be fine I assure you. Now quiet our names are going to be called out one by one."

Everyone was alphabetically lined up and taken through the huge doors of Hogwarts and Hermione was amazed at everything in this castle it was nothing like the ones she's ever been to. She stood back straight and maintaining the posture she had been taught throughout her childhood. There was butterflies in her stomach and she was nervous very much with Pansy towards the back of the line she was alone. With a chubby boy in front of her that barely even looked like he was awake stood and the girl behind her looked to invested in her nails to even acknowledge Hermione.

The hall was silent as Professor Dumbledore gave his welcome speech and the current returning Hogwarts students were quiet and silently observing the first years. It was a few moments later that the house sorting began.

"Amelia Andrews"

Hermione looked up to the front and recognised her from the small playground she passed everyday when she went home from her study group. She was very pretty she had big wavy blonde hair that was tied into a high pony tail with a black ribbon around it. Hermione observed as she sat on the chair facing everyone and a hat was placed on her head. After a few seconds of complete silence the hat spoke which Hermione found extremely strange but very curious of this other dimension of the world.

"Ravenclaw"

So the sorting went on and on and Hermione was feeling anxious, it wasn't after the boy in front of her was placed in Slytherin that her name was called.

"Hermione Granger" She walked slowly towards the chair and sat down whilst the hat was being placed atop of her head. She sat quietly before she heard someone speaking to her and she knew it was the hat.

"Ahh, a mix of Granger and Villeneuve. Strong and passionate also very prestigious may I say your parents were very humble and powerful although many have forgotten."

Hermione was baffled that the hat knew her parents.

"How do you know my parents?"

"I sorted them when they were eleven many years ago along with all your ancestors."

Hermione was stunned and very upset that her parents kept this from her. Did they not trust her enough?

"There is a prophecy that will be revealed regarding you young one so it is my duty to place you somewhere that you could accomplish the path set out for you."

"Slytherin"


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione stood up from the seat and walked towards the Slytherin house where the whole table sat straight and clapped politely for the new incomer. As she sat she looked up to the line of other first years waiting to be sorted and looked for Pansy. She smiled assuringly at Pansy knowing she was nervous and that she really did want to be in Slytherin house.

As she waited for the rest to be sorted she looked at her house and felt like she was placed with people exactly like her old & new money but lots of it. She could tell by the way they held themselves in public not slouching one bit hair neatly done and their uniform was impeccably tidy with no creases at all. It was even surprising to see that the boy beside her Goyle also held that image even though he looked quite lost and was not quite understanding what was happening.

"Luna Lovegood"

Hermione looked up and quickly recognised her as the occasional girl that would come with her father to sell all sorts of exotic plants. She remembered how imaginative the girl was describing a whole different world that seemed highly impossible to ever exist. But coming here she learnt one thing if it is imaginable then it must not be impossible.

Luna recognised Hermione and smiled brightly at her when the hat was placed on her. Hermione liked her when she came over she was absolutely free spirited and she respected her way of seeing things differently to what normal people would observe. Hermione had no doubt she would make an excellent Ravenclaw with the amount of intelligence that girl held. And she was not disappointed when the hat said loudly "Ravenclaw".

_'__There is a prophecy that will be revealed regarding you young one…'_

Hermione remembered the words of the sorting hat and felt chills reaching all the way to her bones. She couldn't understand why but she felt something was going to happen and she had no control over it. She wasn't aware of her surrounding anymore and it wasn't until the next name was called out that her whole world turned black and she fainted.

Hermione opened her eyes and was confused as to where she was as she looked around it looked similar to a hospital but a bit smaller so she made the conclusion that she was at the infirmary. It was dark except for the small glow of light coming from the closed curtains of the bed which was two beds to her right. She was about to get up when she heard the occupants speak.

"I'm fine Draco really I am!"

"Yes, well if it wasn't for the Lovegood girl you would have cracked your head open."

Hermione could tell that the two were really close and she felt kind of sad that there was no one beside her. It hasn't even been a day yet and she already misses her parents. As she remembered her parents she felt a pang of sadness remembering what the hat had told her. She would write them a letter soon and demanding an explanation as to why she was not told of something of such importance.

Her thoughts were broken from the sudden laughter of the girl. She wasn't ears dropping she was just really bored and had nothing to do but to stay in the bed until somebody allowed her to leave.

"Amelia quiet there is someone in here and if Madam Pomfrey knows I'm here she'll kick me out faster than you can say sorry."

"Sorry but that was hilarious I can't believe you actually thought that I was trying to steal your moment of glory of being sorted. And even so I wasn't the only one that passed out there was that other girl in Slytherin."

"Well what can I say I am quite a catch."

Hermione snorted loudly before she realised she was listening to the other occupants conversation. The curtain was pulled back and there was that girl with the blonde hair lying on the bed with a small smile on her face. As she turned to the person who pulled the curtain she noticed the blonde boy with a sneer on his face.

"Has no one ever taught you that listening to others conversations is ill mannered."

Hermione was about to say something back but the girl held Draco's hand and smiled at him.

"I'm really tired Draco I'll see you tomorrow?"

The boy looked at the girl and gave in and squeezed her hand and before leaving he turned to Hermione with a sneer on his face.

"Stupid bint"

Hermione rolled her eyes at his dramatic actions and turned towards the girl.

"I'm sorry I wasn't intentionally listening it's just that I woke up…" The girl interrupted her before she could finish her explanation.

"No, I'm sorry on behalf of Draco's behaviour he can sometimes be very rude. Oh and I completely understand it is quite boring in here. Before Draco came I was listening to Madam Pomfrey humming and let me tell you it was dreadful!"

Hermione chuckled trying to imagine that.

"Do you know what happened to me the last thing I remember was watching the sorting when I blacked out."

"Professor Dumbledore believes we were just astonished with all the magic in this castle that it took a toll on our bodies and we passed out. But according to Madam Pomfrey we were just hungry and the long ride on the Hogwarts express plus the added nerves caused us to collapse."

Hermione tried to remember the last time she ate and remembered it was the toast and a glass of juice she had for breakfast with her parents before leaving to the station.

"I believe both are correct assumptions. So I suppose you don't have magical parents?"

Amelia frowned at Hermione's question and looked a bit insulted before answering in a quiet voice.

"Does it really matter if my parents are magical or not? You know I'm not even going to bother answering that question of yours goodnight!"

With that said Amelia Pulled her curtains closed and turned the candle light off. Hermione felt puzzled what had she done wrong she was about to ask and apologise but thought that the girl seemed like she didn't really want her apologies. Hermione turned on her side and slept feeling terribly sad and confused.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Hermione was awoken by a very loud Pansy.

"Hermione you have to wake up soon I've been terribly bored there's no one in my dorm with me because I kicked everyone out. I swear if by today you're not out of here i'll…"

"You'll what Pansy kick me out of your dorm? I will be more than happy to get away from your constant chatter. Or will you make me end up in the infirmary?"

"Oh my you're alive! I've been worried about you so much and I can see you're more than better."

Pansy went forward and gave Hermione a hug and Hermione felt relieved that their was at least one person who cared enough about her.

"Miss Parkinson what are you doing here it's six in the morning?"

"To wake her up as it is the first day of our classes. She can leave yes?"

Madam Pomfrey took out her wand and ran it over Hermione before speaking up.

"Now Miss Granger remember to eat a big breakfast and make sure you are hydrated throughout the day. Miss parkinson I'm sure you will make sure she listens to these instructions?"

"Certainly Madam Pomfrey!"

As the nurse left Hermione stretched her arms and turned around to the bed Amelia had been and she could see it was empty. She sighed and Pansy noticed this and questioned her with a raised eyebrow.

"She was offended when I asked if her parents were magical or not. Was that wrong of me?"

Pansy shook her head and started to explain blood status, pureblood supremacy and everything relevant when she finished she had a confused look on her face.

"Hermione are your parents magical?"

Hermione was confused as to why she would ask did it really matter in this world if you're parents were magical or not? And Pansy seemed very set of the idea that Pureblood's are the supreme ones. As Hermione was about to say they weren't she remembered the sorting hat's words and realised that her parents had kept their magical abilities to themselves. She gave Pansy a sad smile and that even increased her frown.

"They are but they hid it from me and I really have no idea why."

Pansy seemed to relax at that revelation and now Hermione gave her a questioning look.

"It's not that I would hate you if you didn't have magical parents it's just that life would be hard in the Slytherin common room. If you hadn't known it's full of Pureblood supremacist and I don't believe there are any Muggleborns sorted into Slytherin."

"Well, I'm glad I won't be butchered in a pack of snakes on my first day."

Hermione laughed and Pansy smiled understandingly the relief Hermione felt knowing that she won't be harassed by anyone from their house. Both girls left the infirmary feeling light and Pansy was describing people in their house. Hermione was pleased she had a friend that could cheer her up and remove all her doubts of being a loner in a huge castle.

As they arrived to the great hall Hermione was astonished with the amount of food on the tables and owls flying around and dropping mail here and there. As she had missed her first night of a remarkable feast at Hogwarts Hermione was still pleased she could still witness the grand tables being filled with food.

Pansy dragged Hermione towards the Slytherin table and made her sit next to the girl that was behind her during the sorting. She turned around at the new occupant beside her and smiled and introduced herself.

"Hello it's a surprise Madam Pomfrey let you out so early. I'm Daphne Greengrass your other room mate other than that screaming early bird over there."

Hermione laughed and quickly agreed before Pansy started to warn both girls in kicking them out.

As Hermione was eating her breakfast she realised almost everyone in Slytherin had their uniform on neatly and were all eating very similar as to how she was expected to back at home in private and public. Looking around the hall she realised that the only house that was quite similar was Ravenclaw as they were neat and tidy in all aspects too. The other two houses not so much but they were cheerful and Gryffindor was loud.

Hermione hadn't realised the boy that sat next to Pansy as she was to preoccupied with the other houses. It wasn't until there was a hand waving in front her that she realised that they had been trying to get her attention.

"Are you sure you're okay Hermione?"

Daphne placed her hand against Hermione's forehead before Hermione pushed her hand away and smiled at the girl next to her and smiled back.

"Yes, just some observing of the other houses."

It was when she spoke that Draco recognised the other occupant sitting with his friends and he looked into Hermione's eyes and sneered. Pansy tried to give an apologetic smile but knew it was for nothing because the look on Draco's face spoke volumes of hatred. She knew that Amelia had most likely spoken to Draco regarding their small talk in the infirmary. The hatred and guilt wasn't missed by the other two girls on the table and raised questioning eyebrows at Hermione.

It wasn't until a boy with light brown hair sat next to Draco that the attention was off of Hermione.

"Good morning Pans, Daphne, and the honourable Mr. Draco."

"Theo what got you into a good mood this morning?"

Pansy inquired with a small smile.

"Well, if you must know my father is on a business trip for nearly two years in Germany which means I have more freedom than most of you sad losers."

"That's so unfair I remember the last time my father went on a business trip he took me and let me tell you something it's not much of an adventure than me walking to our manors kitchens."

"Pansy don't be jealous I shall invite you to come over during christmas break how does that sound? Actually you know what why don't you all come over?"

Everyone on the table all nodded happily and Hermione sat there feeling a little bit left out. She could tell the four of them have been close friends for a very long time. She slowly got up and left the great hall not wanting to interrupt their planning for the christmas holidays. As Hermione was turning a corner she bumped head on with someone and fell on her bottom. Hermione could feel a bruise beginning on her head as she groaned in pain.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking and then yeah…"

Hermione had gotten up and took her books from the boy with glasses on.

"It's okay I should have been watching where I was walking also. Hi my name is Hermione and you are?"

"I'm Harry and it's nice bumping into you although I have better get to the great hall for some breakfast before it finishes."

Hermione laughed at his small attempt at a joke and stepped aside to let him pass. Hermione could tell he wasn't very social and it reminded her of her cousin Mary. It was her parents anniversary ball when Mary walked in with an absolutely stunning dress that no one could take their eyes of her. But Mary wasn't used to and didn't like the attention so she ran as fast as she could out of the ballroom.

Hermione was smiling when she heard her name being called out from behind her.

"I sometimes believe you're not even in this world half the time."

Hermione laughed at Pansy and walked on.

"Anyway why did you leave the great so quickly after Theo arrived?"

"I could tell you guys needed the time to catch up and besides I wanted to get to class early just in case I get lost."

"I really don't understand how your mind functions but you do know that now that you are friend's with me and Daphne you don't have to feel the awkward one out and I'm sorry if we ignored you a bit."

"Its fine Pansy really and plus I think I would have been blown into pieces if I stayed another minute with Malfoy sneering at me."

"Oh I wanted to know something by the way why does he seem to hate you?"

"I might have listened to his conversation with someone without them knowing and them both finding out."

Pansy laughed and shook her head.

"Oh my our Draco can be quite a drama queen all because of you eavesdropping."

"I was not eavesdropping they were talking loudly I just happen to be an unfortunate victim!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Albus we have a potential dark wizard inside our walls and you're not even the slightest worried?"

"Minerva there's not much we can do but to teach them what Hogwarts always does. We can't just stop just because we have a potential threat."

"But the question here is who do we train with the most powerful spells known and who do we try to keep away from the knowledge of said spells?"

Minerva was in deep thought thinking about the three children the boy obviously should be trained to keep himself safe but the problem was the two girls. As she thought more she looked up at Severus.

"Obviously if the sorting hat placed one girl in Ravenclaw and the other in Slytherin shouldn't that be an indication of who we should be careful of?"

"Minerva we shouldn't base our assumptions on which house the girl's were placed in. But you are correct we will observe both girls until we are certain which is light and which is dark. Although I hope to keep both away from the darkness of our world."

Hermione was excited for her first class ever today as she sat next Pansy in the potions classroom. Although the teacher seemed a little sour and dull but he knew one thing and that was discipline.

"Silence!" Snape announced as he closed the door walking in.

"I'll be giving you a test to see how much you know and don't. Once I have handed the parchments out I will tell you when to start and you will have twenty minutes to complete this test understood? Good."

Hermione was a bit scared of the test as she had never been exposed to the magical world before she had no idea if the amounts of books she had read regarding potions would be enough to get a reasonable score without being a disappointment especially with her head of house as her teacher.

As Professor Snape handed her parchment she thanked him. Although she missed the fact that her parchment was given from the bottom of all the parchments he held. Once everyone had been given their parchments Professor Snape indicated that they may begin.

Hermione quickly turned over the parchment and was amazed at how much they had to know before coming to Hogwarts. She was very thankful that she had read before hand about all these potions that she knew them of by heart. She had just finished when Professor Snape collected everyones parchments with a flick of his wand.

"Now take out your book and turn to page 23 and I expect a three foot long essay regarding that chapter next lesson."

Snape sat down and started to go through the test papers and once he reached Hermione's he was amazed at the amount of knowledge she had. He felt proud that such a student was in his house although he remembered the prophecy and he felt a bit worried at the indication this test could have on the girls future. He knew he was testing her to see how much she knew so he gave her a completely different test to everyone in the class it consisted of potions knowledge that third years should know.

He had given the same test to Amelia in his next class and noticed she really had no knowledge of potions at all. As classes were finished he took both Amelia's and Hermione's parchments to Dumbledore's office.

"Severus no trouble so early in the year I hope?"

Snape shook his head but placed the parchments in front of Dumbledore so he could see himself.

"This is very impressive, although we can't do anything I've sent an owl to Nicolette requesting her to come to the castle."

"Do you think its safe to tell her about the prophecy? She is a pureblood!"

"Nicolette and her family both fled during the time Voldemort was recruiting. Since then they haven't been seen ever and you have nothing to worry about them."

"They were a very quite bunch always staying out of the spotlight, but very intelligent they were although they always hid something."

"Everyone has secrets Severus as curious as I am I never found out what they were hiding."

"Surely that doesn't raise you're suspicions?"

Dumbledore considered Severus' concerns although from teaching her a few years he knew she wasn't a character to turn towards the dark side. The difference between her and Tom Riddle was that she seemed to radiate happiness and aimed to please everybody. Knowing that, Dumbledore was certain she was trustworthy enough to share something that could potentially defeat the light side if known by those who shouldn't.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione had enjoyed all her classes today and was extremely pleased that she knew most of the answers as she answered them all correctly. She was walking towards the library to start on her homework to finish it all today before the end of the week so she could have time to study more. As she sat at the table near the back she started taking out all her books and parchments to start. But as she started to write someone cleared their throat. Hermione looked up and recognised him as Theo from breakfast.

"Umm, could I also sit here and do my homework? I promise I won't bother you."

Theo smiled reassuringly at his promise, but Hermione was more than pleased to have someone doing their homework with her. So she smiled back and nodded. They both sat and finished all their homework for the week in silence.

"A workaholic in the making I see." Theo jested at Hermione.

"Well, that makes two of us then, doesn't it?"

Theo had seen the hostility shown by Draco and he didn't want Hermione to feel excluded as she only had Pansy and Daphne as a friend and those two were best friends with Draco. So as to make her feel comfortable Theo decided he would also befriend the workaholic.

"I like to have as much free time as I can get and finishing all your work at once is the key. Just a quick question how come you don't have anyone you know at Hogwarts? Usually most of us could afford to go to Clementine, and judging by the quality of your books and clothes you are wealthy or you're a welfare student."

Hermione knew he was very observant as no one else had realised she didn't know anyone or that she didn't even know that the magical world had existed except Pansy knows now.

"I was homeschooled by private tutors and such, my parents were very reluctant in letting me out."

"Only child?"

"Yup"

"Ah a princess I see."

Hermione was shocked as to how he knew, as far as she wasn't aware no one in the wizarding world knew of who she was.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked in a shocked expression. Although Theo found it strange he didn't question it.

"Most parents with one child get overprotective of them as the case with Pansy, Draco and me. Which in turn makes them more brattier in my perspective although you seem different which is good"

Hermione sighed in relief that he was speaking about that not that he knew that she was literally a royal.

"Admitting you're a spoiled brat I see."

Theo laughed and then started to fake being hurt by her words. Both Theo and Hermione had packed up and left the library after finishing their homework.

The slytherin common room was empty except for one student so when Hermione walked in alone she wished Theo had walked back with her. Theo like the rest of the school had gone to have dinner at the great hall. Hermione hadn't felt like eating anything after the snacks she had tried whilst doing her homework in the library. As she entered there was a cold and uninviting mood and Hermione didn't like it one bit.

She walked towards the far right tables and sat as quietly as she could then started on studying for charms.

"How much?"

Hermione looked up from her charms book and was confused as to what he was referring to.

"I don't think I understand what you're asking for."

"Don't act ignorant Granger place your price for staying quiet about me and Amelia."

Hermione was shocked that he was willing to pay for her to be quiet about something she wasn't even going to talk about to others. And it was quite offensive she wasn't some sort of money scamming individual she had enough of it already herself. Although, her curiosity regarding Amelia and Malfoy's relationship peaked. Why keep it hidden?

"Nothing, I have no interest in others business and it's not my business to let others know."

Draco was shocked others would have asked for a fairly high price of galleons at the opportunity, since his family was the wealthiest from all wizarding families.

"Don't be such an annoying swot just say the price?"

Hermione was getting frustrated who did he think he was to assume he could just buy people and their actions. Well if he was thinking she wasn't wealthy lets give him a price.

"It's not like I need your money but I want to see if you're bluffing, I want 500,000 galleons by tomorrow night"

With a huff Hermione packed up her books and left to her dormitory room and slammed the door shut. What an arrogant prick thinking he was the all mighty king of the world well news flash Hermione was royal. She had never been this humiliated in all her life.

Meanwhile Draco was shocked and sneered, he knew she was a money mongering chit. He'll get the money for her tomorrow he wasn't about to gamble Amelia's and his life because of some know it all.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thank you for those giving this story a chance and my reviewers (Moonbeam, Grovek26, SassyDoe, and TwilightLover6200). Please ignore any grammatical errors I will go over it when I've finished I guess.

Disclaimer: JKRowlings not mine except for the plot :)

* * *

><p>Hermione had just received her package she had requested the night before and walked towards the common room with her head held high. Malfoy was gong to be taught a lesson today and that was to never try and buy her. It was degrading all he had to do was ask it wasn't like she was going to tell anyone even if she was curious about their hidden relationship.<p>

"Finally, sign this and take the galleons"

Malfoy sneered at her as she approached him at the common room table. She sat down on the chair in front of him and placed her package next to Malfoys.

Draco looked at the package and was confused as to what she was doing. She also took out a parchment and a quill and Draco noticed it was the newest and of upmost quality.

"No, you'll sign this agreement to never ever dare to insult first me and secondly don't you dare try to buy my silence when you don't even know what I was going to do, or the contrary wasn't going to."

"What do you think…"

"I have brought you 500,000 galleons for the first clause and another 500,000 for the second clause, as I see this is how you approach people!"

Draco sat there shocked then he stared at the girl in front of in disbelief. How was she able to get that much galleons in just a day. He knew she was insulting him by bringing twice as much money as him and he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction she had won. Although deep down he knew she did and was somehow more wealthier or her parents were into the black market. And he hoped it wasn't the latter option. He obviously valued his life and wasn't about to be killed at such a young age.

Hermione knew she got her point across so she took her parchment with the package but before leaving she turned around once more and looked sympathetically at Malfoy.

"I might not understand how the magical community world works but where I came from we were taught to not meddle into peoples lives. If you had asked me politely I wouldn't have done what I did today and lastly don't worry I'm not going to speak a word of anything concerning you to anyone."

With that being said Hermione left the common room and went to the Owlery to return the money back into her Gringotts account.

As she was walking towards the Slytherin common room she spotted someone she would have never dreamed of seeing at Hogwarts and why did the student walking with them seemed close. They hadn't seen her walking towards them but Hermione was shocked to say the least.

"Oh Harry, don't worry we'll figure something out before the summer holidays"

"I really hope so because I don't believe they ever want to see me again with me being magical and all you know…"

"I know Harry and your parents would've been very disappointed on how they treated you but alas I'm not going to let anything happen to you anymore, understand?"

"Aunt Nicolette…"

Hermione was certain it was her the last she saw of her was on her sixth birthday and seeing her here talking amiably with Harry Potter was upsetting. She was upset because her Aunt had promised to visit her every year on her birthday but she never came. It wasn't because she wanted the attention and she wasn't a jealous type of person but she was always there when she was younger and then she just left without a goodbye.

"Her…Hermione? Is that you?"

Hermione looked up at her aunt then and noticed she just looked shocked as if she wasn't meant to be here. Harry looked as if he didn't want to be here and felt he was intruding on something very private. But how could this girl he met on first days of Hogwarts know Nicolette and he had never met her.

"Oh my it is, look at you you've grown up so much since the last time I had seen you."

"Five years ago to be exact, what are you doing here?"

Hermione knew she wasn't being polite but how could someone pretend everything was fine. In the years whilst growing up Hermione had one or two friends and they were her cousin and her aunt. She had felt betrayed when Nicolette just left and disappeared.

Nicolette just looked sadly at the girl and knew she deserved the truth as to why she left.

"Harry dear could I please talk to Hermione alone and I'll talk to Dumbledore about the holidays okay?"

"Yeah sure okay bye."

Hermione looked up at Harry and he offered a small smile and left. Hermione stood and waited for her aunt to speak first.

"I fell in love with someone I shouldn't have and nearly put the entire family in danger. So I left and made sure no harm could reach you and your parents. Hermione… this world is a dangerous one and the less you're involved is for the better."

"That's my choice to make and you could have at least sent a letter or something."

"Hermione I don't know how much your parents have told you…"

"They've told me nothing."

"Then it's not my place to do so. Listen I have a meeting with Dumbledore now so…"

"Doesn't make a difference to me like five years ago."

With that said Hermione left her aunt standing their shocked at how she had been addressed by her only niece. Nicolette knew Hermione was someone who didn't make friends easily as she was very shielded away from the world and that she had always liked being alone to read. She started to feel regretful for how she had left her only family but it was for the best. Now she had to make sure Hermione was safe in the magical world.


End file.
